


Love

by TanteiCzarinaMae



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteiCzarinaMae/pseuds/TanteiCzarinaMae
Summary: One night, when asked by Freddy about what the word "love" meant, Garret Gilworth tells the bear that love was many things. He didn't really expect that it would get this far when Freddy kissed him, but he taught him more about love, anyway.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> CRACK FANFIC.
> 
> Hello everyone, and welcome to another one-shot fanfiction that I have already written for you! I have to warn you, this one-shot contains lemon, so if you are sensitive to such stuff, please turn away NOW. If you do like this or you just disregarded the warning, don't blame me if you get any nosebleeds later on.
> 
> Well, anyway... on with the show!
> 
> Freddy Fazbear human design (C) kawacy from DeviantArt  
> Garret Gilworth (C) Me  
> Chica and Bonnie human designs (C) gatanii69 from DeviantArt  
> Five Nights at Freddy's and its characters (C) Scott Cawthon  
> Story and plot (C) Me

_Argh... another night at Freddy's. What could be worse than this?_

Garret Gilworth sighed to himself as he flipped through the cameras. It had been his second week working in this restaurant, and during the previous night, the animatronics were up to no good.

Well... except _one_.

"Garret?"

A familiar young man's voice echoed around the right hallway, making him jump in surprise. He quickly stood up from his chair and slowly walked up to the right hall entrance. His brown eyes cautiously looked left and right, trying to see if someone was there.

Wait, if that was _his_ voice, then why should he panic?

Ah, maybe he should panic. _He_ isn't always kind, you know. That _animatronic_ always had a reputation of killing security guards whenever he is in the mood, or if he is possessed.

"Garret, are you there?"

The voice asked again, and for a moment, the security guard wanted to close the door in front of anyone's face. But still, that tone seemed really innocent...

He took a deep, shaky breath and answered, while still looking through the camera's. "A-Ah, yes, yes, I'm here. Wh-What's the matter?"

...Silence.

Garret cautiously raised an eyebrow, suspecting that something might be wrong. _Is... is he still...?_ He wondered to himself, walking up to the right door again and opening it with the red button. The door slid open, and Garret's head peeked out of the entrance, trying to see if someone was there.

"Garret, there you are!"

The brown-haired man jumped in surprise, his eyes wide in shock. He quickly backed away to the left door, accidentally hitting the red button, causing the left door to slide shut.

Garret's breaths are quick and fast paced, and his heart was racing fast. _F-Fuck, what the hell?!_ He panicked in his mind, panting unusually fast.

The intruder stepped in front of the open door, his face finally revealed. Garret immediately stopped breathing, slowly standing up from his spot. The man's eye twitched as soon as he just discovered who frightened him that way.

Freddy Fazbear blinked, his right gloved hand holding onto the side of the doorway. "U-Uh... Garret? Are you okay?" The brown-haired 18-year old humanitronic asked, stepping further inside the office. "D-Did I scare you that much?"

Garret sighed in relief and shook his head, walking up to Freddy with a smile on his face. "N-No, it's nothing. You did frighten me a little bit, though."

With that response, Freddy chuckled. "I guess it worked this time, huh?"

Garret nodded with a smirk. "Yes. Yes it did."

Freddy smiled and closed the right door behind him, but Garret reprimanded the bear. "N-No, don't! It would waste the battery. Look." He pointed to the number percentage, with a bit of a disappointed look. "It's only 77%."

The bear nodded and hummed in understanding. He then pressed the button again, causing it to slide open.

Garret sighed, sitting back on his swivel chair and opening the left door. He then turned to Freddy while still rummaging through the cameras. "So, what's gotten into you for you to visit me today, Fazbear?" He asked, pressing the little boxes on the screen to check on the other animatronics. "Have something to say?"

Freddy blinked, then turned his head to the side, with a slightly pink blush on his face. "A-Ah, it's nothing, Garret, really..." He then sighed. "It's just... can you tell me the definition of this word?"

Garret raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What word?"

The bear ducked his head in an attempt to hide the bashful look he was having. "Y-You see... I l-like someone."

Garret beamed, then turned to his cameras with a smile. "Really? Who?"

Freddy sighed. "I-It's not... 'like' isn't the right term to use... it's 'love', actually." He hugged himself, biting his lower lip. "Y-You see, I love someone. B-But I don't know what the meaning of love is... so..."

Seeing Freddy's expression, Garret chuckled. "Freddy, love is a feeling."

Freddy looked up. "Wh-What?"

"I said, love is a feeling." Garret repeated, turning to the cameras again. "It has too many meanings, Fred. It can be a romantic feeling that you have with someone, even sexual, or it could be an intense feeling of affection you have for something or someone. It's also a great interest or pleasure of something you really like to do, or affectionate greetings you have to someone..."

As Garret continued to lecture about love, Freddy's cheeks turned red. _So... it's a feeling that one has towards someone?_ He thought, staring at Garret, who still kept on rambling about the meanings of the word. _I-I do have a feeling for **him**..._

Freddy ducked his head. _G-Garret... if only you knew..._

_I-I have feelings for you..._

"...it's also a formula for ending your letter to someone!" Garret continued, chuckling to himself. "It's also a friendly address to people you know very well. I could still remember the time when I called my high school best friend 'love' and all my classmates thought that we were finally together-"

The security guard stopped when Freddy suddenly stood in front of him, making him feel a bit uneasy. "F-Freddy?" He called out, trying to get the bear's attention. "F-Freddy, are you alright?"

The bear humanitronic did not respond. Instead, he leaned over to a surprised Garret's face, who's cheeks are tinted a light pink. "Freddy, what are you do-"

His sentence was cut off when Freddy smashed his lips into Garret's. The security guard's eyes were wide as plates; his brain was getting bombarded with thousands of questions. _What the hell is this? Why the heck is Freddy kissing me? Holy shit, why am I liking this? Wanting more of this, even?_

_Does Freddy... actually love me?_

The bear's cheeks were painted tomato red by now. His blue eyes were squeezed shut as he let the sensation take over him. But the feeling of kissing another's lips - a MAN's lips, even, and not to mention he was HUMAN - seemed really foreign to him. This was all too new to Freddy, so he still didn't know if he was doing this wrong or right.

The need for air made Freddy let go of Garret's lips. Both looked at each other's eyes, panting, staring at each other and wondering what just happened.

Freddy bit his lower lip and hugged Garret, surprising the guard even further. "Freddy?" The guard patted the bear's back. "Freddy, what's-"

"I love you."

Garret's eyes widened at this, looking at the bear with suspicion. "What... what did you say?"

Freddy perked his head up, his face red. "I love you, Garret."

Silence came after that.

Both the security guard and the animatronic stared into each others' eyes, one in a state of disbelief and one desperate for the answer of the other. Both didn't know what to do as of now, but Garret has had a lot of thoughts in mind.

_He loves me? An animatronic? Loving a human? I thought this wasn't programmed in their circuits! Wait, hold on a second, maybe it is programmed, but-_

"I know you wouldn't agree."

Garret's eyes widened at the sudden conclusion Freddy made. "What?"

"I know you wouldn't agree." Freddy repeated, sighing and standing up, a sad expression on his face. "It's impossible, I know. An animatronic falling in love with a security guard? Sure, it's a big shame."

"Freddy, no-"

"Don't worry, Garret. I won't disturb you further anymore." Freddy went up to the door, giving one last look at Garret before smiling sadly. "I respect whatever decision you have. If you don't want me, it's fine. I respect your boundaries."

"Wait, Freddy-"

"Bye, Garret." The bear waved, then walked out of the office. "I hope to see you the next night."

Freddy was about to finally exit, had it not been for Garret grabbing his arm and forcefully dragging him back inside the office.

The security guard pressed the button of the right exit, causing the door to slide down. He then walked up to Freddy and pushed the bear onto the floor, further surprising him. "G-Garret, what are you-"

"Shh..." Garret hushed, smashing his lips into his. "Just relax. Everything will be fine."

Freddy couldn't do anything by now, so he closed his eyes and let Garret do the job. His head covered in brown, wavy hair lay down on the floor, his black top hat toppling off his head. Freddy ran his gloved hands upon Garret's locks of hazel brown, playing with them while still kissing the security guard.

Air deprivation caused them to let go of their kisses, connecting a bridge of saliva against their tongues, though it only lasted for four seconds before it dropped on Freddy's white dress shirt.

Both men panted, their cheeks tainted a bright red. Freddy was still holding Garret's hair, his blue eyes staring off into Garret's brown orbs. "G-Garret..." He managed to utter out, constantly biting his lower lip. He then cocked his head to the side. "I-Is this a-also called an act of... love?"

Garret chuckled, a smirk on his face. "Yes. Kissing is an act to show some affection." After saying that, he leaned up to Freddy's ear and whispered seductively.

"The next thing to happen is, too."

Freddy's eyes widened, the blush reddening. "Wh-What do you mean?"

He didn't get a response to this. Garret began to nuzzle Freddy's neck, making the bear yelp and hug his nape tightly. The guard opened up his suit a bit, then some buttons of his dress shirt to open up the clothes a little bit. He then started kissing the bear's neck, in which he followed with small, careful bites on a specific spot.

Freddy found himself moaning, squirming underneath the night guard. This... this was another form of love, wasn't it? Garret had told him earlier. Though, he wasn't sure about what this kind of love was...

The security guard felt aroused at the animatronic bear's constant moaning. His "friend" was getting excited... but he shouldn't get inside him right away. He still has some pleasuring to do.

Freddy continued moaning, hugging the security guard's nape with his hand and playing with his locks on the other hand. "A-Ah... Garret..." He breathed out, gasping at the sting his bites have emitted.

After a few minutes, Garret stopped, making Freddy whine in disappointment. The security guard giggled, caressing Freddy's cheek. "Gosh, Freddy, you're so cute when you whine."

The bear turned his head to the side with a blush. "Th-Thank you, I guess."

The night guard smiled, then continued his task. Freddy cocked his head to the side, his face red. Garret unbuttoned Freddy's brown suit, removing it half-way through the bear's shoulders. Tingling sensations engulfed Freddy as he felt his partner's teeth biting onto his skin, and he moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back.

After a few bites and bruises upon the bear's neck, Garret pulled away, lifting Freddy's neck so that he could stand. The bear buried his face upon the night guard's shoulder, panting. He could feel his hands making his way through his suit right now, before he finally took into account that it had been removed from his body already. Now he and Garret were both left with white dress-shirts; only Freddy had small black details upon his shirt.

Garret began to remove the bear's black bowtie, who did the same to his neck tie. After he had thrown the bow tie to the side along with Freddy's suit, he began to unbutton the bear's shirt. "Do the same," He whispered to the bear, almost half-way done.

Freddy hesitated, a small red blush upon his face, but he obeyed. He slowly unbuttoned Garret's own shirt, while the night guard finally removed his and threw it upon the messy garments on the side. While Freddy was busy unbuttoning, Garret began to bite upon Freddy's neck again, making the bear moan and stop for a while. He managed to continue on unbuttoning Garret's dress-shirt, however.

Once that was done, a bare-chested Freddy was suddenly pushed to the floor by Garret, who immediately mounted him to prevent him from standing. Freddy panted, but smiled at the night guard.

Garret smiled back, then started suckling on his buds. Freddy arched his back, cheeks red. A soft moan wafted upon his lips, his hands playing with Garret's hazel brown locks of hair. The bear shivered underneath the night guard, who continued suckling onto on of his buds while his free hand played with the other nipple.

Pleasure surged around Freddy, and he could feel the urge to beg Garret for more. Yet, he needn't not to beg anymore. In a matter of minutes, Garret was now kissing from Freddy's chest all the way to his abdomen. The bear shivered as a kiss was planted. It felt really... really good.

"Mmm... Garret..." Freddy moaned out, throwing his head back. His cheeks were painted a deep shade of red by now. "M-More, Garret... please..."

Garret smirked, then worked open the fly of Freddy's pants. The bear's eyes widened, but as the fly was being unzipped, Freddy closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side. Now there was no denying it; Garret is going to ram inside him.

Before anything else, the security guard checked the clock. "Huh. It's still 3:45 a.m." He grinned naughtily at Freddy. "That means, there is more time for us to enjoy ourselves."

Freddy blushed, but smiled and nodded. The night guard smiled before finally slipping off Freddy's brown pants and black boxers. Doing this made Freddy's cock spring up in excitement.

The hazel-haired guard grinned, slowly stroking Freddy's erect cock. This made the bear moan and arch his back. He threw his head back, panting as Garret added pressure on his cock.

"A-Angh!" Freddy wailed, closing his eyes as pre-cum oozed from his excited length. "G-G-Garret, I'm going to cum-!"

Freddy gasped sharply as he felt Garret's mouth ring around his cock. The way he started to bob his head made Freddy breathe sharply. "A-Ah...!" Freddy yelled, clawing on the floor. "Garret, it feels... it feels so-!"

He didn't finish his sentence. Freddy shivered as white liquid oozed out of his member, shooting right inside of Garret's mouth. To the night guard, Freddy's semen tasted... sweet. Sweet as a chocolate bar. Oh, there were many flavors he could compare, but the sweetness of chocolate didn't leave his tongue and his mind as he tasted the animatronic's semen. It was all that he could think of.

The humanitronic bear panted, a sweaty mess on the floor, as he shot out the last of his semen. _S-So good..._ he thought, blushing. _I... I want more. I need more._

Garret chuckled, licking some white fluid that oozed out of his mouth. He smiled seductively at Freddy, before cupping both cheeks. Freddy gasped, not really expecting this action, but he let the guard do it anyway.

Garret planted a passionate kiss upon the bear's lips, closing his eyes. The bear kissed back, hugging the guard's nape tightly, further pulling him in. The guard licked his lips, and Freddy welcomed him in. Tongues danced gracefully in a fight for dominance. In the end, Garret won.

Pulling apart for air, both panted, blushing. Blue eyes begged for more, while hazel eyes looked down on his partner, wanting to do more.

Applying another kiss to distract Freddy, Garret worked open his own pants. Unzipping them, pulling them down from his legs. As soon as he pulled down his boxers, his hardened erection sprang free, ready to thrust inside with pleasure.

Undoing the kiss, he whispered upon Freddy's ear, "Are you ready for more, Fred?"

Freddy's eyes widened at this. He slowly turned his head. "Wh-What do you mean?"

The night guard smiled, then started rubbing his dick slowly upon Freddy's entrance. The bear let out a sharp gasp, throwing his head and arching his back.

That's when he realized what he meant.

Freddy slowly turned to Garret, a nervous expression on his face. _But I want this. I want him inside so badly. I want him to come inside me._

_I want him to love me more._

Freddy sighed softly, before smiling at him. "G-Go on, Garret." He told the guard. "Do what you have to do."

Somehow the night guard wasn't sure. He might hurt Freddy, so Garret asked another time. "A-Are you sure?"

Freddy nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I am. But please... be gentle."

Reluctant he was at first, but then, Garret smiled softly, kissing Freddy's forehead. "I will try, Fred." He whispered, then positioned himself onto Freddy's entrance. "Tell me when to move, and tell me when to stop if it hurts."

Freddy closed his eyes, cheeks red. Should they really do this? Should they... really...?

Stopping him would disappoint Garret and himself. So they should do it. Freddy wanted this to happen, anyway.

With a nod, Freddy cocked his head to the side, his eyes squeezed shut.

And then, Garret rammed into him, thrusting slowly at first.

"A-Ah... Garret..." Freddy moaned out, playing with his own vandyke hair. "Aghn, it feels so... good... a-ah...!"

"Freddy..." Garret grunted, thrusting in a much more faster pace. "Almost... there..."

"More, more, more...!" Freddy screamed, throwing his head back. "Please, Garret...!"

Garret panted, leaning into Freddy's ear. "I love you, Freddy." He whispered, thrusting even faster. "I love you." He repeated, kissing the other male's nape.

Freddy didn't speak for a sec, but smiled. "I..."

"...I love you too, Garret."

Screams and moans of pleasure can be heard from the security guard room, continuing the whole night. It was a good thing Freddy's friends didn't get in the way; they knew what he was going to do.

"Now that's a declaration of love."

"Wow. I didn't really expect it to go far into... that."

"The feeling is mutual. But that kid's in for a couple of teasing tomorrow."

* * *

Freddy got out of the restroom, all dressed for the day. Last night was... unforgettable. The bear smiled to himself, gloved hands holding his microphone tightly.

_"I love you, Freddy."_

Those words still got trapped in his mechanical heart, and he smiled, a small pink blush forming on his face. He sighed to himself and walked out of the backroom, ready to do the usual performing for the kids.

He was greeted with an empty dining hall, and the stage was already occupied by Bonnie and Chica, who turned to him. They grinned teasingly at him.

Freddy raised an eyebrow at their sudden behavior. "Now what's wrong?" He asked, standing just between the two. "What's gotten you to stare at me funny?"

Chica giggled. "Remember last night?"

At that, Freddy's eyes widened, a small blush on his face. "What? What happened last night?"

"Aww, trying to be clueless, Freddy?" Bonnie intervened, a grin on his face. He nudged on a bashful Freddy's arm. "That _lesson_ you had... did you learn anything from it?"

Freddy blushed. "Lesson about... what?"

"Love, you silly!"

The bear could only duck his head. "I-I... don't tell anyone, please..."

Chica grinned, as she stared at the children who barged in and began sitting on the dining chairs, ready to start the day with the Fazbear Gang. "Aww, don't worry, Freddy. We won't _exactly_ tell anyone."

"Except the kids."

"Bonnie! No!"

"Ahaha, just kidding Freddy."

Freddy stared at Bonnie with dissatisfaction, before he sighed and walked up to the stage. "Let's just forget about what happened last night and start the day, shall we?"

Chica and Bonnie only giggled to each other at this. "He tells us to forget about that night, but he wouldn't forget himself." They both whispered at each other before following Freddy.

Finally reaching the stage, his blush drained away, and he greeted the kids as if nothing happened.

"Good morning, kids!"

It's true, Freddy can't forget about that night.

He just can't forget about what he learned about love.

_Like he said, love is many things._

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Finally finished!
> 
> By the way, what I mean by "Crack fanfic" is that the characters aren't their same personalities and how they should be interpreted in this story. So if you see any FNaF lemon by me, I'll say it's a crack fanfic because after all, who has sex with deadly humanitronics?


End file.
